Unsettled
by Varchsadow
Summary: Axel's a wandering angel and today, he hears the most mysterious song of his life. Hinted relationship between two boys. Oneshot


**A/N:**Hi guys! D Hum, I reaaaally don't have anything to write here, so go on, read P

**Warnings** **/!\Contains a hinted relationship between two males, but no kissing/sex/other/!\**

Earlier, Axel flew away from the magic school with no real goals, his only thoughts being the unplanned meeting with that rather

Earlier, Axel flew away from the magic school with no real goals, his only thoughts being the unplanned meeting with that rather... strangely interesting woman and though it was absolutely none of his business, he couldn't help but wonder why she seemed so interested about the angel's sanctuary on Earth, the cathedral atop the mountains. Before the event, the redhead had never even thought that only a few selected people may have known the impressive building's whereabouts, or even its existence. However, that second assumption may be wrong too, but this was irrelevant and for now, at least he decided, it'd be best to remain silent about it.

_A small echo reached Axel's ears. Usually, it wouldn't even catch his attention, but he was bored right now. __Fully bored. So bored that checking where the sound might have come from interested him, so he did just that. He landed on a small balcony, so small that it only had little space left because of the lone chair and table. Inside, a door was opened. Axel cautiously walked in the room, ready to run away if something turned bad, although he doubted anything would, after all, he was at the magic school and that meant that the only dangerous things were explosions caused by careless students or extremely clumsy teachers._

_The opened door lead him in a deserted corridor, except for the remains of a certain liquid, the cup that held it in and a woman. If Axel hadn't known better, he would have mistaken her for an angel, but just like him, they all had wings. Different colors, granted, but it was impossible that they'd be invisible. No, he assumed she was a mere human. She looked lost in her thoughts, but also bored. Maybe as much as Axel himself, but just maybe._

"_What did that cup do to you to earn such a unhappy ending?"_

_The woman jumped slightly; she probably hadn't heard the angel coming, but she regained her composure as soon as a heart beat later. She eyed him carefully, but that was a normal reaction for angels did not often show up themselves to humans on purpose if they ever did._

"_It's only a cup, it doesn't matter."_

_Annoyed, she turned around and leaned her elbows on the window. For a few seconds, she didn't say anything, but then she turned her face back to him._

"_What are you doing here? Angels don't usually show themselves up to us humans and I haven't seen much in these mountains these days."_

_Imitating the woman, the angel leaned against the wall, his eyes gazing out in the distance. She spoke the truth; not too many angels came down from the cathedral, their stronghold on Earth against the demonic forces. As for her question, he pondered whether or not he'd answer that, simply, his curiosity got the best of him when he was relaxing on the roof and he heard a strange sound. That was exactly what happened, though, so that wouldn't be as if he lied to her, but he wanted to answer differently; the one he had come up with already wasn't satisfying enough._

_Earlier this morning, when Axel had woken up, this strange feeling of liberty that flying brought him got the best of him and he simply left._

"_Have you already felt this feeling, this need that grabs you without warning that it is absolutely impossible to resist it?" He paused his short speech, "Well, that is all. As for being inside these walls, it's your fault since you broke that cup. I just felt the need to see what had happened."_

_She seemed unhappy with his answer, but that didn't matter. "No, I've never felt such a need, but as for your curiosity, that is my specialty."_

_She passed her hands on her skin as she shivered; the morning air was still fresh from last night, but the sun was rising higher and higher, bringing with it warmth._

"_I was just wondering why there wasn't any more angels in the night sky. It's usually full of it."_

_She let out a sigh. Axel didn't mind answering her questions, it would make him feel a bit better than being alone all day, as usual. In fact, he liked the company._

_Also, he had to agree, most angels were in the cathedral now, planning something, but a few independents like Axel didn't associate themselves with the other angels._

"_Most of them are atop the mountains, in the cathedral. I don't know why they are there instead of being up there in our hometown, but they are. I imagine it's because of those frequent demonic presences down here, but these are mere speculations, don't mistake my words for facts."_

_But now that he had time to think about it, what were they doing up there? Anyways, it didn't concern him, the Seraphims knew what they were doing and that was enough._

"_A cathedral? Since when..." the rest was mumbled, making it impossible for Axel to understand it. She walked away from the window and began walking in circles._

"_And this cathedral, can the..." she whispered, "...mages..." her voice rose up again, "enter it?"_

_She turned around and her expression changed. Axel looked the same way and noticed a girl who was listening to their conversation further down the corridor at an intersection. The woman ran away with a few excuses that she whispered and disappeared. The angel jumped down the window and flew off in the sky, not really knowing where he was going._

Axel opened his eyes. It was now around noon, the sun and wind gently kissed his skin and wings, making him shiver occasionally, and a pen and paper were in his hands, but they remained blank for the inspiration seemed to hide far away from him that day.

It was when he decided to abandon and shoved his writing material back in his bag that a melody reached him.

From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,

There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light.

In the orange sea, blending into the sunset

The tears of the world sleep.

The song was beautiful yet the way it was sung made it very sentimental. It was now twice that day that his curiosity got to him and twice that he let it guide him.

He flew a good forty meters in the sky and deemed himself lucky when he noticed a boy sitting down in the grass atop a hill.

From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,

There are feelings of wanting to be born, opening away from the darkness.

Also in the purple sea, blending into the morning glow

My wishes broke through.

The song made Axel shiver. He landed about twenty meters away behind the boy and slowly closed the distance between the two of them as he talked.

"That's a wonderful song you are singing. Where is it from?"

The boy turned his head around as his voice remained only a memory. He smiled at Axel and it was the most beautiful smile the redhead had seen in his entire life. So simple, yet wonderful and _true_. The blond patted the ground next to him and turned his gaze back to where it was only a few seconds ago.

Axel looked surprised for a moment, but went and sat next to the boy as he resumed, or began anew, his song.

I wake up, hearing my name in someone's voice.

Floating above the blue waves within the sea's cradle

I dreamt.

Somewhere in this sea, someone's speaking in an arguing voice.

From a crying heart, love can't be born.

Only sadness overflows.

From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,

There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light.

In the orange sea, blending into the sunset

The tears of the world sleep.

Was the world being born what called me...?

At the bottom of the deep sea, I could hear a voice.

No matter how dark or painful place I'm in...

From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,

There are feelings of wanting to be born, opening away from the darkness.

Also in the purple sea, blending into the morning glow

My wishes broke through.

Some day, the source of all fights and sadness

Will all vanish. That day will come.

I want to sing with a singular love... in the blue sea...

Someone sweetly spoke out my name.

So they would know of my wish.

From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,

There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light.

In the orange sea, blending into the sunset

The tears of the world sleep.

"I love it," Axel repeated

The blond, as he heavily breathed in and out, turned his head towards Axel and smiled.

"This song comes from the sea. You angels protect human life and the land from demons, we, the mermen and mermaids, protect the sea and its inhabitants. This melody is our wish. The wish that someday all this madness you angels and them demons create."

Axel stared at the blond boy in surprise, which made the latter giggle.

"I understand that you are feeling confused and I won't believe that you will believe me that easily, yet that is all we, the other side of this planet, desire."

"A wish from the sea, huh?" The other nodded, "I believe you...?"

"Roxas. And I'm happy you do...?"

"Axel." They both shared a small smile, "Someday, the sea's wish will come true and when it will happen, you mermen and mermaids can live in peace in the sea."

"I don't really live in there. I simply share the wish."

Axel once again looked surprised.

"Plus, I love the song itself, it simply amazes me."

They both smiled in the distance, towards some old ruins that were created when a great war erupted between the angels and the demons.

"What did you mean when you said you don't really live there?"

"Isn't it obvious? It means I live on the land. See that small cabin down the hill? That's my house. The sea's near here too, so I can go back to the blue depths whenever I want. Why aren't you in the sky, in your hometown?"

"Same as you, I don't live there anymore. Too much hassle going on, both up there and in our cathedral down here on the earth, although I don't think you heard about it."

"So where do you live exactly?"

Axel's face saddened for a few heart beats, but quickly regained its usual smirk. "Nowhere really, I don't have a fixed home. I don't have anyone waiting for me to come back, so I've never really thought of settling somewhere precise."

He slightly jumped when he felt Roxas' hand land on his and blood rushed to their cheeks when they looked at each other.

"Maybe, just maybe, you could have me waiting for you?"

**A/N:**So that's it, hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review ;D  
By the way, the song's a translation from 'Beautiful Wish' from the anime 'Mermaid Melody'.


End file.
